


About Time

by Augustus



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-24
Updated: 2001-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Park - smaller, shorter and cut to 200 words!</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

Even Cartman's here. Since his career as a porn star took off we haven't seen very much of him, but at the moment he's over at the punch bowl, giving Kenny a nickel for each bottle of Schnapps he sculls. Anyone else would be dead by now. Chef's here too, of course, over in the corner, chatting up Wendy again. It was nice of her to come. She and Stan broke up eleven months ago now, but they're still pretty good friends.

All up, Stan's drawn a good crowd. He must be feeling rather popular right now. Not that you'd know it, the way he's just sitting here beside me, in the midst of a mid-life crisis - which means he's only going to live to 36. Birthdays can mess with you like that. Hell, even _I_ must be affected, 'cos right now I'm contemplating kissing the guy. We've been friends for a decade and now I have to go all Big Gay Al on him.

The beer's been flowing nicely, though, so I do it. He looks at me with blurry eyes, before throwing up on the arm of the sofa.

I'm gonna take that as a good sign.

**24th April 2001**


End file.
